You're No Longer Alone: Volume 2
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Honoka Kosaka, along with her pet fox Kanon, decided to join the Dark Kitsune Basso Continuo on his quest. While they are in Dolcissimo, Yukiho appears to take Honoka home! Will Honoka be separated from Basso? And will the group finally meet Nico Yazawa, the Princess of Dolcissimo?


**I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this next chapter, which is the first chapter of Volume 2. A two month delay... I'm going to try to upload the April chapter very soon. I'm also going to try to upload the May and June chapters this month too, so that I'm all caught up with the chapters. At the very least, I'm going to try to do bi-weekly updates, so that the amount of years I spend on this story is reduced. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this one. Again, I'm very sorry for procrastinating.**

* * *

Song VI: Ad Libituim

* * *

Yukiho was glaring at Honoka; she flinched from the harshness of her sister's gaze.

Yukiho stomped up to Honoka and grabbed Honoka's side-ponytail, yanking it up.

"Owww!" Honoka cried out, tears in her eyes and taking hold of her ponytail. "That hurts, Yukiho!"

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in right now?!" Yukiho shouted, yanking the ponytail. "You gave Mom and Dad a heart-attack! I almost got lost trying to catch up to you!"

People around them were stopping to watch the commotion.

"Hey, maybe we should go somewhere that's not so crowded," said Basso, nervously looking around. "People are starting to stare."

Yukiho huffed and let go of Honoka's ponytail.

* * *

The group was sitting inside a small café, at a table in the corner of the room. Kotori was sitting next to Yukiho, who had her cloak on her lap and was still glaring at Honoka. Honoka was across from her and was staring at the ground nervously, with Basso sitting next to her and Kanon lying down near her feet.

"I'm sorry," Honoka said softly.

"Apologies aren't enough for what you did," Yukiho said sharply.

Honoka gripped her dress tighter from Yukiho's words.

"She just wanted to—" Basso started to say, but was cut off by Yukiho.

"If she hadn't met you, this never would have happened!" Yukiho said angrily.

"Well, maybe if your father hadn't sheltered her for most of her life, then she wouldn't have been so eager to see the world!" refuted Basso, banging his fist on the table.

Yukiho flinched sharply from his words.

"In any case, Mom and Dad want you to come back home," she said.

"I'm not going back," Honoka murmured.

"Why not?" Yukiho asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I feel like if I stay with Basso, I'll learn about who I really am," answered Honoka. "I'm tired of not remembering my past. I'm hoping that my memories will resurface if I follow him wherever he goes."

Yukiho stared at the ground.

"I see," she said, and got up while putting on her cloak.

"Hey, where are you going?" Basso said, confused.

"Back home to tell Mom and Dad Honoka's answer," Yukiho explained. "I knew that she wouldn't be convinced, but came anyway since they were worried. At least now I know that she's safe."

"Thank you, Yukiho," murmured Honoka, smiling graciously.

Yukiho blushed and looked away from her.

"It's nothing," she murmured, pulling her cloak closer to her. "I hope you find that answers you're looking for."

The group watched as Yukiho left the café.

"She seems like a caring sister," Kotori said, smiling.

"She is," agreed Honoka. "Although sometimes she scolds me like I'm the younger sister."

Honoka laughed stiffly while Kotori giggled at Honoka's words.

"So you've lost your memories?" asked Kotori, tilting her head.

"Yeah."

"If I can help in any way, just ask me."

"Thanks."

"Oh, so you're here too? I thought I heard your voice, Honoka."

Honoka, Basso, and Kanon were surprised to see Lasciare walk up to their table.

"What are you doing here?" Basso asked sharply, his eyes narrowed.

"What, I can't enjoy a cup of coffee?" Lasciare replied, an eyebrow raised and crossing his arms. "Who was that girl who left your table? She seemed pretty mad at you for a bit."

"My little sister, Yukiho," answered Honoka.

Lasciare put his left hand on his chin and his right hand underneath his other arm.

"Now that I think about it, you three are from out of Dolcissimo," he said. "Where are you guys from?"

"I don't have to tell you that," said Basso, staring at Lasciare suspiciously.

"Our family lives in a cottage a mile south from here," answered Honoka.

Basso and Kanon stared at her in shock.

"Oh? And where, pray tell, is your residence located?"

"It's near a well and a clearing with a lot of flowers."

"Sounds delightful," said Lasciare, smiling softly. "And your parents? What are they like?"

"Dad's really strict, but he's really nice to us. Mom constantly has us do chores, but she always rewards us with cookies and bread."

"And what are their names?"

"Hibiki and Megumi."

Lasciare blinked at their names.

"I see," he said, smiling. "They sound like good parents. I'd love to meet them one day."

"Why do you want to know all this?" asked Basso, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm merely curious about Honoka's origins," answered Lasciare.

"How do you know her name? I don't recall us telling you our names."

"I was actually around the area when I heard Yukiho yell Honoka's name. I've also heard Honoka say your name, Basso."

"So you _just happened_ to be around the area, and then you're at the same café as us?" said Basso, crossing his arms and legs.

"…Just what are you implying, Basso?" Lasciare asked, crossing his arms as well and staring at Basso.

"It just seems strange to me. We met you yesterday, but so far you've been everywhere we've been. The way you bumped into Honoka felt off to me. I'd dare say that you're stalking us—or more specifically, Honoka."

"I—I'm sure it's all just a coincidence," stammered Honoka, her face in a worried expression. "You shouldn't be so judgmental, Basso."

"It's as Honoka says," said Lasciare. "Please, don't treat me as if I'm a villain. I'm not trying to steal Honoka away from you, Basso. So you can relax."

"W—What?" Basso stammered, blushing from Lasciare's words.

"…Anyway, there's something I want to know," Lasciare murmured, looking at Honoka. "How much do you know about the Mother Goddess?"

"Isn't it legend that she's constantly reincarnated so that the world can continue existing?" asked Kotori, smiling.

"You would be right, but there's more to it than that," said Lasciare, staring at Kotori surprised. "And you are?"

"Kotori Minami."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lasciare Suonare."

Kotori blinked. She looked at him more closely.

"Have we met before?" she asked. "For some reason, I find that name familiar."

"Oh, you too?" said Honoka. "It's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Anyway, what about the Mother Goddess do you know that the public—excluding the Olympians—doesn't know?" Basso asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Lasciare smiled and leaned closer to the group, prompting them to do the same.

"That only girls that have both light and darkness in their soul can be the Mother Goddess," he murmured, and then stood up straight. "It was nice to see you guys again. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lasciare turned around and waved as he walked out of the café. The group stared in the direction he went for a few minutes.

"I don't understand that guy at all," Basso grumbled.

"He's very mysterious, isn't he?" said Kotori. "For some odd reason, though, I can sense a dark aura around him."

"Glad it's not just me who senses that about him," Basso murmured. "I can't stand him. He's always got this look on his face that screams, 'I'm better than you.' And the way he's so knowledgeable about things pisses me off!"

"You first met Lasciare yesterday, right?" Kotori asked. "So why do you hate him so much?"

"…It's not that I _hate_ him," explained Basso. "He just reminds me of my older brother, is all. Although it _does_ concern me how fixated he is on Honoka, even though he meet her yesterday."

Honoka looked at the ground, and saw Kanon staring at her worriedly. She smiled at him and petted his head.

Kotori got up from her seat while holding her basket.

"I should get going," she murmured. "If you guys wanna find me, I work at a clothing store that's around here. It's called 'Angel's Wings', and its sign is of angel wings. It's a really cute store. I hope you'll come visit me."

"Honoka can visit you," said Basso. "I'm not really into clothing stores."

"I'd love to see it!" Honoka said, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Okay, see you then," said Kotori, and waved as she walked out of the café.

Basso stared at everyone's drinks.

"…Does this mean I have to pay for everyone's drinks?" he asked, sweat dripping down his face.

Honoka laughed nervously.

* * *

Trivia

Ad Libituim is a musical term, that according to Wikipedia, means "at liberty, (i.e. the speed and manner of execution are left to the performer)".


End file.
